


Об Энси Хотакайнен

by GeiYin



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sonnet, lullaby, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiYin/pseuds/GeiYin
Summary: About Ensi Hotakainen





	

Хороший боец и прекрасная мать,  
Но каждую ночь вновь идет воевать.  
Во взгляде тоска и усталость в ногах –  
Побегай себе наяву и во снах. 

Бесшумно она собиралась уйти,  
Но чудится пристальный взгляд позади,  
И хрупкой рукой пойман рваный подол,  
Внук скромно сует ей винтовки чехол. 

Нельзя отлучиться при деле таком,  
И в дом внука тянет бабуля силком.  
Три детских кроватки там рядом стоят,  
И двое ребят уж давно крепко спят. 

«А ты почему же, мой Лалли, не спишь?»  
Накрыла их ночи звенящая тишь.  
И он вскользь ответил, потупивши взгляд:  
«Дурное сегодня нам духи сулят». 

Вздыхает она, провожает в постель,  
За окнами дома завилась метель.  
«Ну, так уж и быть, я побуду с тобой», –  
И голос ее приглушил ветра вой. 

Нет в песне ни слова о детских годах,  
О службе, о чине, добытом в боях,  
Она не поет о любви прошлых лет:  
Ведь тех, кто был рядом, давно уже нет. 

О чудищах тоже она не поет:  
Зачем внуку тяжесть излишних забот?  
Ни слова про раны, про боль и болезнь,  
Совсем о другом вновь звучит ее песнь. 

Та песнь про озера, про речки и лес,  
Про тайные тропы запрятанных мест,  
Про то, как рисунки и карты читать,  
Коль скоро разведчиком сам хочешь стать. 

Ей Лалли всегда вдохновенно внимал  
И песнь нарушать никогда бы не стал.  
Хоть все колыбельные знал он давно,  
Наскучить они не могли все равно. 

Коснулась ладонь вдруг холодная лба,  
И тут Лалли вздрогнул, зажмурил глаза.  
Нет, он не хотел возвращаться в тот сон,  
Где видел картины ужасные он. 

Где видел он лес и заснеженный холм,  
И тело, лежащее там, под холмом.  
Еще он чудовище видел во сне -  
Уродливей твари не сыщешь нигде. 

Улыбка сошла вмиг у Энси с лица,  
Не верила бабушка сну до конца.  
А вьюга стонала, как раненый зверь —  
Туда ее внук не отпустит теперь. 

И села вплотную она к пареньку,  
И сказку иную запела ему.  
И не было магии больше в словах,  
Лишь сухость и горечь, и соль на губах. 

И горе катилось строка за строкой,  
Ведь в сказке живым не вернется герой.  
Но Лалли не плакал, он выслушал все:  
О тех, кто в леса убегал так легко, 

О тех, кто вернулся, о тех, кого нет,  
О тех, кто не смог увидать солнца свет.  
И монстры из снов - это явь во плоти,  
Что бабушку в лес заставляет идти. 

Вцепился он в руку и тащит в кровать:  
«Давай, этой ночью останешься спать!»  
Но Энси нагнулась, целуя в висок,  
Допела всю песнь до последней из строк. 

О том, почему они вместе живут,  
Где мама и папа нашли свой приют.  
Обмяк Лалли сразу, закутавшись в плед,  
А бабушки в доме пропал уже след. 

Сегодня не снилось ему ничего,  
И долго он ждал, когда солнце взошло.  
К полудню, однако, уж клонится час.  
«Она ведь вернется! Не бросит же нас…»


End file.
